Surprise!
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Napstablook is depressed because he is the only one in his family who is incorporeal and because Mettaton left him... So Mettaton decides to make him a surprise gift, but he needs Alphys's help...
1. Chapter 1

Mettaton entered the house right beside his own, seeing the owner standing, or rather floating with back to him.

 _-Hey Blooky.-_

He said, smiling slightly. His voice sounded… Guilty. Napstablook turned around and their headphones fell off, surprised countenance replaced the sad one for some time.

 _-Oh… Hi Metta…-_

They answered solemnly. The sad expression was mixed with glad one. Mettaton came further into the house. Napstablook flew over to the fridge, trying to be a good host to their cousin, taking a ghost sandwich out and reaching it to Mettaton. The robot attempted to take it, but the sandwich just passed his white hand. Mettaton raised both eyebrows with stupid smile, it took him a second to remember that he became corporeal. The moment was very awkward until Napstablook remembered of finally closing the fridge.

 _-So, Blooky… How is the snail farm business going?-_

Mettaton immediately bit his tongue. Damn, he sees his cousin first time in such a long time and that's his first question? He literally felt stupid now.

 _-Uhm… Fine, I suppose…-_

Napstablook paused shortly, floating away to pick up their headphones.

 _-I… Really love watching your premiers… News every evening… I joined your fanclub.-_

They continued. Mettaton felt touched somewhere in the soul.

 _-What do you do, in meanwhile? Beside the snail farm?-_

 _-I like coming to the Ruins, sometimes… Or lying on the floor, doing nothing…-_

Napstablook didn't add "feeling like trash" near Mettaton. If theywould, they'd have to confess that it's because of depression caused by theironly left cousin's absence. And by the fact that they are the only incorporeal in their family. Mettaton was looking at the floor.

 _-Hey Blooky, would you… Like to help me picking music for my show?-_

He asked awkwardly. Gosh, he wanted to say so much things… But he feared to make it even more awkward.

 _-Uh… Sure?-_

Flying over to his computer, Napstablook put their headphones near the keyboard.

 _-Metta… Am I lame?-_

Mettaton nearly fell backwards. Instead, he stepped back and got one hand close to his mouth.

 _-No, Blooky, no! Why would you even…-_

And then it hit him. Napstablook's sadness, depressing music, habit to the lie on the ground and do nothing… They were depressed because they were the only one incorporeal left… And so they were left behind. The only ghost with no body.

 _-Ow… Blooky, don't feel bad. If… If you want to stay incorporeal… Nobody judges you! Uh… If you feel so uncomfortable about this… Do you want to be my DJ on tour?-_

 _-Gnn… Thank you, Metta, but your fans won't like seeing a grim ghost on stage during your performance… I will just ruin everything.-_

It seemed that Napstablook was in a mood to fall on the floor and do nothing, as usual. Mettaton was biting his lower lip. After a minute of awkward silence, Mettaton eventually cleaned his throat.

 _-Well, Blooky… Guess I will see you later.-_

 _-Good luck on your tour.-_

Mettaton left the house slowly, thinking. He must get his cousin out of this, out of this depression. It was his fault, entirely his fault. If he only didn't leave… If he only didn't break his oath…

Suddenly he got an idea and rushed over Waterfall to Hotland. From the sudden rush of enthusiasm, he forgot that he is able to transform into his box-like form and fly, or that there's a river with the river person who served as taxi who could take him to Hotland in a minute, so he just ran on his long legs, nearly breaking the heels of his pink boots. Coming to Hotland, he barely managed to stop an inch before overrunning the metallic door of the lab. One more step and he would ram his face into it.

Knocking with both his fists impatiently, he shouted:

 _-Alphys! ALPHYS!-_

And so until the royal scientist opened. As she did, he leaped into the lab.

 _-Mettaton? What happened to you?-_

Alphys looked at Mettaton's feet, one hand on her mouth, eyes widened a bit in surprise. Mettaton fell from foot to foot, eventually understanding that his heels were indeed broken and he stood on flat. But it didn't matter now.

 _-Alphys, darling, I have a favor to ask you.-_

He exhaled. And he only now understood that, as it seems, he will never get rid of the habit to call people who are not his viewers "darling" because of saying it so much on screen. Alphys looked quite surprised at him.

 _-Uh… Um… Sure, Mettaton… What is it?-_

 _-Alphys, can you build another robot?-_


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE CHAPTER 2**

Napstablook lied on the floor once again with some sad music on. They felt like a complete trash. Mettaton didn't show up since their last meeting, what's been quite long ago, as if he wouldn't want to see Napstablook at all. If Napstablook could physically commit suicide, they probably would do so by now.

 _-So, Mettaton, what do you think of it?-_

Alphys asked.

 _-It's amazing, Alphys, darling! I'm going to get Blooky!-_

Mettaton ran out of the lab, but this time remembered a better way to get to Waterfall. He didn't want to transform into the box, it was uncomfortable as hell, so he decided to use river person's service. As he came to Waterfall, he stormed into his cousin's house, nearly breaking the door.

 _-Blooky! Come with me! Quickly!-_

He wanted to grab Napstablook, but his hands passed through them. Napsblook blinked at him in surprise.

 _-What? Come where?-_

 _-To Hotland!-_

Saying no more, he rushed out of the house, followed by his ghost cousin. This time he once again forgot about the river person and ended up breaking his heels… Again. Now in such enthusiasm, he broke the door of the lab.

 _-And… Why did you tell me to come here?-_

Napstablook asked in confuse. Mettaton made him a sig to wait and leaped to Alphys's room.

 _-Is your cousin ready?-_

Alphys asked. Mettaton nodded, a wide smile on his face. Getting back to the first floor in a very weird, dramatic pose, he did a theatrical gesture towards the supposed-to-be bathroom door. Alphys rolled a robot from there that looked like Mettaton, just instead of black and pink it was gray, bluish and white, and the less fabulous legs had no heels, thus the robot looked shorter than Mettaton. The chest of the robot was bluish and had a speaker on it, small buttons, and was connected to a thin cable that went up to what appeared to be the left ear of the robot, which was shaped as a headphone, while the right one was hidden behind the hair. The hair, if it could be called so, was the same length as Mettaton's, but was white with grayish-bluish glow and didn't cover the robot's eye as much as Mettaton's. The robot's thin waist had a bluish heart on it. Robot's eyes were turned off.

Napstablook looked at the metal body, blinking stupidly.

 _-What is it?-_

They eventually asked.

 _-It's a body for you to control!-_

Mettaton finally stood up from the weird pose he was standing in and stared at his cousin. Napstablook flew around it at least three times, and after that started coming closer.

 _-C'mon Blooky, try it!-_

Napstablook flew into the body quickly, because they were sure that Mettaton will explode now. The robot's eyes turned bright blue the moment they got in. Moving the limbs of the body, Napstablook understood why Mettaton loved the legs of his own body so much; As ghosts, they never had legs, and those legs were long and strong. Napstablook tried to press on a button on their new metallic chest, as suddenly in their ears-headphones started speaking radio.

 _-Will I… Be able to download music into it?-_

They asked.

 _-Yes. There's no less than 15 TB in it.-_

Alphys answered. Napstablook could download all their favorite songs to this one, and even more! Switching the headphone, they changed the volume, and pressing two buttons on chest, changed the channel. Napstablook started walking around. It felt weird, since they never had legs before.

 _-Do you like it, Blooky? I designed it!-_

Mettaton was so emotional at the moment that his emotions would be enough for all of his dramatic shows and poses. From habit he was making theatrical gestures and poses while waiting for his cousin to answer.

 _-Uhm, yes, I like it.-_

First time in many months, Napstablook smiled. Finally, they aren't different from their cousins anymore, they finally have a body, and they are not just a gloom ghost anymore with only one trick of making hat of tears. Finally, they will be able to touch and hug people. Since everybody had bodies, they were the only one who couldn't hug anyone or be hugged by someone. And they finally understood why did Mettaton needed such fabulous legs.

 _-Just one thing missing…-_

Mettaton brought a white hat, a copy of Napstablook's one, just not made of tears, and put it on Napstablook's head.

 _-Now you look gorgeous, Blooky!-_

He said, widest smile on his face.

 _-Thank you, Metta. You too Alphys. For this… Body.-_

 _-So, Blooky, do you still want to be referred to as "they"?-_

 _-Well... I think I will go for "he" now.-_

Napstablook said, their ghostly voice became more robotic and masculine. He adjusted to the body quite quick. His and Mettaton's cousin, who left to live as a training dummy, couldn't get corporeal with their new body for a very long time.

 _-So, Blooky, would you like to be my DJ on tour?-_

Mettaton asked, hanging on Napstablook's shoulder.

 _-Sure. I just have one question: Why did Alphys roll the body from the bathroom?-_

Awkward silence filled the room for a moment. Mettaton also didn't know why and thus he and Napstablook together stared at Alphys. After some awkward silent moments, Napstablook burst in laughter, Mettaton with him and they both fell onto the floor from laughter. Mettaton automatically tried to do a dramatic pose, but ended up doing something unexplainable. Alphys, thinking of how weird rolling the robot from the bathroom must have looked from aside, and also because of the view of Mettaton laughing in such a weird pose, started laughing as well.


End file.
